The Doctor's New Companion
by Funnybunny514
Summary: Doctor Whooves is alone once again, and as once told, he needs a companion. He lands in front of the library when a young filly is visiting her life-long role model. As he says his goodbyes to his friend, everypony has gotten in the TARDIS and she takes off. Where will they go and what is this leading to?
1. The Lonely Little Filly

**Hello, there! This is my first FanFic story, yay! This story uses Doctor Whooves, the pony equivalent to the Doctor. A helpful critique would be appreciated. Review/comment! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, Doctor Who belongs to BBC, and whoever's characters I use of Doctor Whooves belongs to them.**

* * *

This day was the worst. It was raining, she had no place to stay, and her weariness was getting to her. The young alicorn trudged along the dirt roads of Equestria.

Soon the clouds cleared and the night sky twinkled.

_Now_ the pegasi clear the sky! The silver pony thought angrily, But it _is_ a beautiful night Princess Luna made. The full moon shone on the filly illuminating her wavy mane and tail. After gazing at the moon, she continued her long journey.

* * *

The tween pony stumbled on some rocks as sleep caused her eyelids to flutter. As she gained her balance, the surroundings were recalling some of her memories.

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! This is where Princess Twilight lives! I can't believe it! the filly thought. She broke into a gallop and raced towards her role model's home. Since she didn't see how fast she was going, the silver alicorn screeched to a halt.

Before her hoof even touched the wooden door, it swung open.

" Hello Princess, sorry to bother you but-"

"No time for 'hellos'. Inside. Now," the mare commanded. Without hesitation, the younger pony followed Twilight inside. "Who are you and why are you here?" The question surprised the guest as she had just got there and her host didn't even greet her, but she didn't want to waste a second there.

She began, "I'm Silver Star, and I came here because I don't have a place to sleep. I've heard Ponyville was pretty hospitable so I came to the first house I saw to ask if I could stay." Most of the statement was true, but she came to her heroine's door first to see if she could stay with her.

The older alicorn seemed to believe her story and her expression soften. "Alright, you can stay the night but then I need to consult Spike if he would be comfortable with you staying longer. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The two alicorns hoof bumped each other to seal the deal.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Crash!_

"What in Equestria was _that_?!" the purple pony questioned worriedly.

Silver looked out the window and called to Twilight, "I think this is it." She pointed her hoof towards a large, blue box that was laying on its side, just outside of the mare's house.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short, but i had no idea where to end it. ****Hoped you all liked it! Please tell me what you thought and more chapters to come! **


	2. Just a Madpony with a Blue Box

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me some time to get this chapter started. You know how life is. Well now we meet Doctor Whooves! This has more action. The last chapter was just for introduction. Hope this one is more interesting. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, if I owned it, he would** **get a child companion. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not mine, it's owned by Hasbro, otherwise there would be more Doctor Whooves in there as well with Twilight Sparkle.**

* * *

_Screeeeech!_

The doors on the blue box flew open. Two heads popped out expecting to touch the ground and extended their hooves but almost fell out.

"Aaaaah!" the gray Pegasus screamed.

The brown earth pony grabbed her hoof and pulled her back in. "Gotcha! But can't you fly?" he said. The mare's cheeks burned pink and she turned away from him.

"Excuse me, but who are you, what are you doing here, and _how_ did you get here?" the purple alicorn interrogated.

"I'm the Doctor, I came here to bring Derpy back home, and we got here by the TARDIS, the blue box. That stands for Time and Relevant Dimension in Space. Any other questions?" the Doctor explained.

With realization, Twilight recognized the mare and said, "Derpy! How could I not remember you? It's good to see you again. So I'm guessing that you've been traveling in that blue box all this time?" Wait, _traveled in a blue box?!_ she thought.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." The gray pony was down at the moment and as soon as Twilight lost direct eye contact, she glanced at her hooves as to not look at the Doctor. The silver alicorn had been paying attention intently the whole time and wanted to be known that she was there.

The filly cleared her throat. *Ahem* "Hi! I'm Silver Star. Nice to meet you Derpy as well as you Doctor." All eyes turned towards the pony and the Doctor was most interested as he had not met foals directly, or in a conversation like this. Derpy dared to dart her eyes in the direction of the Doctor and saw him staring at the tween pony.

"Well do you want to join us in the TARDIS? As soon as I get it upright of course."

Before the alicorns could answer, Derpy interrupted. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Doctor, it's no longer an 'us' anymore. Just a 'you'. I asked you to take me back home so I could stay home. I'm sorry but I can't live my life on the TARDIS anymore. Please understand." Her yellow eyes, usually inverted, pleaded for him to understand and looked at him directly for once.

The Doctor bit his lip. It was hard for him to let a friend of his go. Especially when she was a companion for so long. She had been the first pony he ever met when he arrived in Ponyville. The gray Pegasus had taught him how to walk how ponies did. She had helped him in his most difficult time and now she wanted to leave.

He understood completely.

His friend had seen a lot. Maybe she even saw too much and things she never wanted to see. Derpy probably wanted to start a real life here. There were so many things she may have wanted and her only obstacle was him.

He knew that from that point he must let her go.

"I understand Derpy. You need this. Your life is here in Ponyville, and I have no reason to stop you." The Doctor was on the verge of tears to see one of his most dearest friends leave him. The mare smiled in thanks while tears fell from her eyes. She hugged him for a few moments and he was grateful to embrace her for the last time.

The pegasus pulled away and started to leave, but the Doctor laid a hoof on her shoulder.

"One last thing before you go. You were brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He smiled at her proudly to have her as a former companion.

As Derpy walked away she replied, "Thank you Doctor. It was my pleasure." Then she started tearing up again. The coffee-brown pony's face fell as he watched her trot off.

"Amazing!" The youngest pony of their group marveled at the inside of the TARDIS.

Oh no, the Doctor thought. He turned back and ran towards his blue box.

* * *

Twilight and Silver were thinking one and the same at that moment.

Those two needed some space.

The younger alicorn's eyes darted to the blue box and her mind raced with thoughts on where she could go. Her host didn't notice her walk towards the TARDIS because her own mind was full of new thoughts. After her few questions were answered, more appeared in her mind.

Why was that stallion here? How did Derpy meet him? What was going on? More and more questions had streamed into her thoughts. All the while, the silver pony had snuck away and was staring into the interior of the TARDIS.

As if she were hypnotized, Silver Star fluttered her wings and dropped into the blue object. With the gravity, she jumped onto the metal grates of the floor.

At least I didn't fall. Ohhhhh, _that's_ why they were expecting to walk onto the ground when they were sideways, the filly thought. As she looked into the rest of the TARDIS, her eyes widened to the sizes of grapefruits. There was so much to look at, since it was smaller on the outside.

"Amazing!" she marveled. At that moment, it was if a wave of energy traveled through her body. It was as if the machine was alive.

"Are you?" Another flow of energy answered that. "Wow. You're the coolest thing ever, TARDIS! You're awesome!" She sort of cuddled the organic machinery.

The Doctor and Twilight had arrived just then and saw the pony hugging the console unit. They exchanged odd glances and entered.

"Hello, Sliver! What are you doing?" the earth pony asked. The younger pony stood and brushed herself off.

"Well….um…you see…..I sort of, kind of shared an emotional connection with the TARDIS. Wait, did you call me _Sliver?" _she stuttered.

He completely ignored the fact of calling her the wrong name. "You connected psychically? I didn't know other ponies could do that. Let's see.." He pulled out an odd, clunky device with a green bulb at the end. It made a whizzing sound and then the Doctor read the readings.

Interesting, interesting, he thought. He then placed it in his suit pocket (which nopony seemed to see).

All the while the purple mare had been goggling the room.

"So I'm guessing this room is dimensions pressed together. Am I right?" she asked like an eager school filly.

"Yes. Most ponies just say 'It's bigger on the inside,' though," the Doctor replied.

"So that's where 'dimension' comes in, in TARDIS. So you can travel through time and space, hence the name," the silver filly declared. The Doctor looked at them as if he had never seen ponies before.

"You two sure know what talking about. I should keep you around." The Doctor knew about how Twilight had become a Princess from Derpy. But this young alicorn was astounding! She didn't have a cutie mark, wasn't a Princess, and yet she was an alicorn! _And _she had amazing skills.

"So how are you an-" the stallion was cut off before he could finish. The TARDIS was jolted out of place and everypony went tumbling.

* * *

**Yay I finally finished this chapter! Whew. I'm sorry if my emotional scene wasn't played out very well. It's a bit hard to write out the feelings. Please tell me what you think of Silver Star! I really want her to be liked. All questions about her will be answered soon. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. The UNIT Family

**Sorry about these taking so long. It's ****_really_**** difficult to upload the chapters. Also I have school projects due soon. Aaaah!** **So this series is going to take a while until my summer vacation starts. Thank** **you** **and** **enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,** **(owned by Hasbro) if**_** I **_**did there would be more Doctor Whooves.** **Doctor Who is BBC's. If I owned it, he would get a child/teen** **companion.**

* * *

The Doctor struggled to get to the controls. All the smaller buttons and switches were harder to use with his hooves.

"Wait! The TARDIS is telling me something!" Silver Star concentrated on her connection. A wave of energy transferred to her and she translated the message. Her eyelids flew open. She usually had beautiful, TARDIS blue eyes, but now they were flashing Silver in the light. "She's not taking us anywhere, she's being pulled." A sympathetic expression crossed the filly's face as she felt sorry for the blue box being pulled and tossed around a lot like some toy.

Twilight Sparkle was not keen on what the younger alicorn said. "I'm not sure if I want to meet this alien, enemy, or whatever that's coming after us!"

_Thud!_

"And we have landed! Please keep all hooves and legs inside as you exit," the earth pony announced as ponies would have on a roller coaster or ride of any sort.

The purple alicorn rolled her eyes and smiled with her eyebrow raised. "Oh, Doctor. I don't think this is the time to make jokes. But you seem to know how to make a serious situation not so scary."

He coughed to clear his throat and straightened his red bow-tie. "I'll stop with the jokes."

"Thank you. Now let's see where we are." She poked her head out of the TARDIS doors. They appeared to be in along white hallway with many doors and at either end another hall connected to it. "It's seems as if we're in some sort of...office?" The Doctor appeared under her and Silver above. They seemed as if they were stacked in a tower oldest to youngest.

The coffee brown pony stepped out. "Nopony is out here. No need to worry." The mare and filly walked out but wary of their surroundings. The young alicorn's eyes glowed silver.

Her voice turned smoother and more developed. She spoke, "Something is coming. Doctor, Twilight you must run! Something is coming." Her eyes faded back to their original blue.

"Wait, what happened? Did I….do something?" Her voice had returned to its original state, but the mare and stallion stood there gaping. The Doctor composed himself since he was used to this sort of thing. The older alicorn on the other hoof was in complete shock. Silver rubbed her foreleg awkwardly in the silence.

Then Twilight shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hooves. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so shocked about this considering I have glowing eyes when I use the elements or drank that potion…" Even a thought about that potion made her grimace. It was HORRIBLE! She never tasted anything so bad. Even worse than the time when Applejack made those awful muffins.

"Well we're getting a bit off the topic now aren't we? Let's go investigate this place!" His outburst stopped the pony's thoughts in their tracks. She was worried about how excited and eccentric he seemed to be about wandering into the unknown. She looked at her would-be-guest. She seemed to be more down than before the incident.

While putting a hoof on her shoulder, she asked, "Are you alright?" Silver Star jumped. She looked around and saw Twilight's hoof.

"Oh, uh..yeah. I'm fine." She trotted in the direction the Doctor was going. "Hurry before he gets into trouble!" Her would-be-host giggled at this comment and cantered to catch up to her friend and…associate. As soon as they reached the end of the hall, they heard strange locks. The Doctor recognized it as guns.

"Move!" commanded a cerulean Pegasus. He nudged them with his gun. More guards showed up, circling the group. "And no funny business!" The three moved forward as they were told.

"Sooo, what's this all about? Where are we, if you don't mind me asking? This place is nice and clean. Like a good clean place. Its also a nice temperature here. How do you get it like this. Not too cold, not too hot, just right. Which reminds me of Goldilocks and the three bears. A story I remember reading in a book of fairytales, excuse me, ponytales I still have to get use to these pony based puns. Anyways, what-" the Doctor's rambles screeched to a halt.

"STOP! I have had enough of your prattling on about a ponytale! For Celestia's sake just stop talking." The brown pony looked taken aback at the purple pony's outburst.

"Alright, alright. There was no need to shout." The guards had no effect on this incident and prodded them on. Meanwhile the silver pony was lost in her own thoughts.

_"Get out of here, now! Leave me here. Just take her and go." The_ _light brown stallion motioned for the pink mare to leave with a silver foal. __The whole building was churning like a furnace when she lingered to see him, before fire could get him.__The mare sped outside to deposit the foal. __She raced to a safe spot from the fire, and left the foal in a basket._ _Then, the mare galloped back inside to help the stallion out. __As soon as she charged in, it was impossible to get out._ _The fire was brighter than ever and the little foal remembered the fear in the stallion's and mare's eyes._ _The foal sobbed as she realized what was done. __They were gone._

_"Silver?" A new voice called to her. "Silver!"_

"What, huh?" The filly was completely disoriented after reliving her worst memory.

"I was just asking you why you were crying." The Doctor cared a lot for children-er-foals. A look of concern filled his faced. His eyes were so old. They wore sadness as if he seen too much.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued on. The Doctor wasn't reassured. Silver saw his look and replied, "Really, I'm fine." Twilight felt as if her friend was hiding something, but didn't let it show.

At the end of the hallway stood a double-door entrance. Guards also stood at the doorway. A white unicorn questioned, "Who have you brought?"

"These are intruders. We will interrogate them once Eye has seen them," the Pegasus guard answered. The stallion nodded his head in understanding. The unicorn's glow shimmered around his horn and the doorknob. The door swung open and the room was incredible.

Twilight was amazed at all of the advanced technology. Machines in box shape, buds that were placed in the ear that had small tips which ponies spoke into, large screens that were covered with glass, and things that she couldn't describe! Her mouth hung open in awe and Silver closed it with her hoof. The Doctor chuckled at how surprised the mare had been that day. Surprisingly the filly looked around the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Then a lavender mare with orange hair strolled towards them. "Windgust who are these ponies?"

"I don't know ma'am. I came here first because they somehow got in."

"Can you confirm this Tidal Wave?" She addressed a teal mare that was also a Pegasus.

"Yes, he came straight here after finding the intruders, ma'am." The mare turned to the small group.

"Bring them to the interrogation room." She strode away, headed in the direction of a steel door at the far end of the room. The guards marched after her and led the three ponies to the room. The mare in charge punched in a code by the side of the door and it swung open.

"In here." She beckoned them in, while the guards took their places at the sides of the doors. As soon as they were settled at a table, the mare introduced herself. "I'm Spy Eye but my name is classified. I run UNIT which stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce. We know about you Doctor. We've been watching you appear in history suddenly, and a blue box being mentioned in many places. So you bring a foal along? That's new. And Princess Twilight!" She bowed her head respectfully to the high figure. Twilight nodded her head respectfully back.

"Well, if you can't give us your real name, what can I call you? Besides 'Spy Eye'." The Doctor never liked spies or code names. And Spy Eye didn't even sound like a normal pony name. He didn't use his real name because of how it could be used to control somepony.

Spy Eye looked at the wall in thought. "Violet." The Doctor shook his head in approval at her new name. Then a beep sounded and a white mare trotted in.

"'Ello sister! Who are these blokes?" She spoke with the same accent the Doctor had.

"This is Spy Tie-Dye, everypony. She's co-chief with me." The mare was also an earth pony as was her sister. Her mane and tail had horizontal stripes of colors of the rainbow.

"I got a call that we had intruders, are these ponies it?"

"Indeed." The door beeped again and three fillies trampled in. Violet muttered, "Why don't we have a party and invite the whole family!"

The youngest of them asked, "Is there really intruders? Is there, is there?"

The co-head of UNIT replied, "Yes! Now how the bloody hay did you three get in here?!"

All three of them shuffled their hooves. "Well, uh, we snuck in..." a teal filly behind her managed to say. The other nodded in agreement.

"It's true, Aunt Dove!" the youngest pleaded and gripped her foreleg.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her off. "Well, we still need to interogate these three."

"Yes, we do," Violet agreed and turned back to her intruders while the fillies were bouncing with energy. "So what's your name, then?" She spoke directly to Silver. She looked down and spoke as softly as Fluttershy.

"My name is Silver Star."

* * *

"Silver Star? Not her. She's going down this round. That filly will be brought to her destruction for giving me mine!" The gray pony declared.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I know this isn't one of my best chapters. Also sorry about this being so long. I figured this would be the best ending place. Stick around to find out who the 'gray pony' is. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Who are you Silver Star?

**Hello everybrony!** **'Finally the moment has arrived!' ****For me to reveal Silver Star's backstory.** **Dun dun duuuuun!** **Hope you guys (Bronies or ponies maybe?) enjoy!****  
**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to ****me! Mwahahaha!**** Hasbro. Doctor Who is owned by ****also me!**** BBC.**

* * *

"Interesting name. And so you're a unicorn I presume?" Violet a.k.a. Spy Eye was very intrigued by the young filly.

"No, I'm actually a alicorn." Silver Star was a bit nervous to their reaction. Most ponies were weirded out when she told them. She usually could smooth out her wings to hide her abnormality. Ponies got confused confused because first of all she didn't even have her cutie mark, yet. There was also the fact she wasn't a Princess and that she didn't have any special heritage that made her different. She hadn't even met Princess Celestia or Princess Luna before!

The lavender pony raised an eyebrow at her remark. "Really? Are you part of the royal family or a pupil to one of the Princesses?"

The silver alicorn looked down in embarrassment. "As Ocean noticed before, I don't even have my cutie mark…" She pawed the ground as the awkward silence lingered for a moment.

"Let's worry about that later. Is there any supernatural event happening or something? Because if you pulled brought me here for nothing, then this is a waste of my time." He rose and started to head for the door. At that time the other fillies were staring at the eldest in confusion about what type of race she was. Their Aunt Dove simply payed attention to the conversation between all the grown ponies.

"Wait, Doctor! There has been…something going on in the past weeks." The white mare protested. The Doctor rested on the floor once more to here the abnormal. "A while ago a pony or two wouldn't show up for work. We thought it was laziness or somepony not calling in sick, but then it happened more frequently. And the ponies that were missing never showed for work again. That's when we suspected the worst instead of a passing illness. So we decided to call you in." The stallion nodded his head at the appropriate moments. As soon as she ended her story, he stared into space lost in thought. Then his eyes grew and he worried in horror.

"Oh, no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! Not them of all things! They had to be in this universe. Not as worst the Daleks but a close second," the pony rambled under his breath. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Doctor was are you going on about now?" she huffed. "Honestly, it gets frustrating when nopony can hear you!" The Doctor stopped his mutterings and stared at the purple mare for a moment. She sometimes acted as if she were from England and not Equestria.

"These are one of my worst enemies. They're called the Weeping Pegasi. Creatures that seem like they're just statues when you see them, but as soon as you blink, look away, or turn from them. You don't stand a chance." The coffee brown pony spoke more serious than ever.

"And why is that Doctor?" The youngest of the three outsiders inquired without fear. She had been through things much worse than this. Much, much worse. Everypony stared at her as if she couldn't get even more odd. The only stallion in the room didn't care much. He was excited that she took interest in this. She truly seemed as if she could be a companion.

"Good. We need more ponies to ask more questions. The Weeping Pegasi are quantum locked. When they are looked upon, they literary cease from existing. But once a living being's gaze is lifted, there are two things that can happen. One, they can send you back in time, away from your family, friends, and loved ones or two, they can snap your necks to use the pony's voice to lure their pray to them. The Weeping Pegasi are one of the most ancient races, and they feed off time energy. That's why they want to get their hooves on my TARDIS, but so far not a hair has touched it." Silver had listened intently to the story the entire time and now the Weeping Pegasi swam deep in her thoughts.

More memories flooded her mind and she almost burst into tears as more emotions mingled with her thoughts.

The Princess however pondered on how the Doctor knew so much. She had seen in his eyes so much sadness, in those old...old eyes...those pure blue eyes…

"Twilight? Are you alright? Everypony seems to be out of sorts today." The stallion was shaking her shoulder to bring her focus back to the conversation at hoof.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought."

"I was saying we should get to the TARDIS."

"Hold on. I got pulled out from my regular day life by the TARDIS, and now you want me to go back in? You're a madpony!"

"So I've been told." The Doctor recalled how many times he was called crazy or mad.

"Please just take me back home." In response, Sunshine and Ocean spun the wheel (the handle) and the door and the room with so much advanced technology appeared before them. Twilight plodded out with Silver and the Doctor close behind. All the guards let the small group passed every door until they were back at the hallway where the all to familiar blue box stood.

"If you would, Doctor, I really just want to get back home." The mare felt as if her world was turned upside down. She had dealt with almost everything. A mare of darkness, a villain turned good, changelings, a shadow king, and even with a pony that lived in an alternate dimension! But aliens were the last straw!

"Well since the journey might take a while, she's been through a lot and needs to charge up, we might as well talk!" suggested the stallion. The other ponies nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then! I already know a lot about you, Twilight, from Derpy constantly bringing me back here for every special event in Equestria," he acknowledged reluctantly, "What's your backstory Silver?"

"I guess…well my memories are a bit hazy but I remember things from when I was a foal. My past isn't the most likable of anypony's. I had a brownish earth pony for a dad and a purplish unicorn(?) for my mom. Just a bit like you two. My sister had a pink coat like Pinkie Pie's but it was mixed with a sort of lavender. Her mane was blue-violet, similar to yours Twilight, but curled at the ends. It was like a swoop upwards as not to be as fancy as Rarity's. When I was only about a year, a terrible fire broke out of nowhere in the small town. Sadly my building was the first target and, just our luck, we were next to the fire station, so the only water for miles was a river. By the time my family realized there was a fire, my mother had already been taken."

Silver's expression changed almost to the point of crying. She choked out, "My father was caught and my sister wanted to help him, but he made her take me to safety first. Once I was in a safe haven, my sister ran back to the house to get my father. At that point she was stuck in there and not getting out anytime soon." Tears brimmed her eyelids as she finished her worst day ever.

"I knew my family wasn't coming back and that I was alone. When the awful event finally settled, somepony found me. They realized who I was and found distant family members of mine. Sadly none of them wanted to take me in for they despised the pony their relative married, so they despised me as well. The pony took pity on me and cared for me until I was about 5 years old. Then I ran off after determining who I really was. I've been wandering Equestria ever since." Her conclusion to her life was heart-breaking for the both the mare and stallion.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard." Twilight moved closer to her friend and comforted her, in her grief. The Doctor couldn't believe how their backstories were so much alike, except he caused the end of his family (or so he thought, it was…complicated) and she was so much younger when she lost her family. The Doctor couldn't help but join their hug.

_Whump!_

The TARDIS had landed and none of them expected it. The trio had fell in a pile with the filly on the bottom, the mare above, and the stallion so on.

"Gt ff mm!" The older alicorn blushed in embarrassment seeing that she was crushing the younger alicorn. When she tried to stand, a weight held her down as well.

"Doctor would you mind standing?" He saw where he was and jumped up.

"Sorry about that." His brown fur turned pink as he blushed in embarrassment.

"What **puff **have **huff **you **pant **been **breath **eating?!" the silver foal struggled to say.

Both of the older ponies looked offended.

"I'm not fat!" They exclaimed in unison. She rolled her eyes in a 'it was only a joke' kind of way.

"So Doctor, what's your story? Hmmm?" the young pony interrogated.

The earth pony stuttered, "Well- I'm a- you see-" He was at a loss for words.

"I told my story, now it's your turn." The Doctor saw she was stubburn and wasn't going to give up until she knew.

"Well, this is a long story so prepare for storyteller mode. Now, you see I'm not actually a-" Just then the door whipped open.

Statues now stood at the entrance. "Whatever you do, don't blink. Just don't."

* * *

**Hope I've left you on the edge of your seat! Has anybrony noticed how the Doctor never gets to finish his sentences? Can ****anypony, anybrony-**** Ugh! What do I call you ponies? Bronies? Nevermind! Anyways, can any of you put 'two and two and two and two together' and lead you to the answer? If you have guesses, tell me! If that guess is right, you get a sneak peek on what the rest of the story. (Not ****_everything _****but you'll know quite a bit!) See y'all next time!**


	5. The Mysterious Enemy

**Hey everypony!** **(What in the haystack am I supposed to call everybrony?) I'm very excited that schools almost over! But one week left, I might go crazy. (Ahhhhhhhhh!) Anyways, it's time to meet the villain! (Mysterious music plays) Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is Hasbro's and Doctor Who is BBC's.**

* * *

"Doctor those are the Weeping Pegasi, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked nervously without flinching. The statues seemed to get even closer as they watched.

The Doctor was hesitant to answer. "Yes, you're correct. I'm guessing that these things have been taking ponies." More than a guess actually, he thought.

Silver Star didn't feel as nervous as she thought she would have when she would face them. The young alicorn felt calm and peaceful inside. Completely unworried.

"Why have you come?" she interrogated. The living statues seemed to change their protruding fangs and lips into curved smiles of amusement. "It was a simple question, not a joke." She hated when somepony made her felt like she wasn't serious.

"Oh, I think you know the reason, you dreadful filly!" A pony entered the TARDIS. As he did the blue box was screaming for help in Silver's mind. She bit her lip and tried to help her friend.

"I don't, that's why I asked," the 'dreadful filly' retorted. The pony who stepped through was very unusual. He was a pegasus stallion that was so gray and his mane and coat was so rough he looked as if he was made of stone.

He gave the silver foal a look that said 'you should know this.' "We came to take your box, of course."

"Just who are you?" She was angry now. First he insults her then expects her to know everything about him. This pony was getting on her nerves.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a Weeping Pegasus." He yawned as if this was common knowledge and that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

The Doctor finally spoke. "H-how is this even possible?! The Weeping Pegasi can only talk when they snap your neck and use your voice! _And _we're all looking at you and you still can move! This is-is…." He searched for the right word. "Uncanny!"

"How do you know who I am?" Silver Star was worried how he knew she was in the TARDIS and the fact that the blue box was shrieking as if he shouldn't be there.

The fury and rage in his eyes multiplied by 100. "Because you are my destroyer! And now I will be YOURS! YOU WILL-" He tried to venture further into the interior of the TARDIS but she slammed her doors with enough force to push them out. Then the TARDIS started to make a noise like mechanical whirring. After leaving the Pegasi, the alicorn was completely and utterly scared once the stone-like pony showed himself.

Twilight the whole time said nothing. She was staring at her terrified guest.

This pony is meant for more than even Celestia and Luna! She needs to be put on the right path before she can be corrupted by somepony who will abuse her power, the purple alicorn thought.

"Are you alright?" Twilight was very concerned for the young pony. She had only just met her and yet felt like she had known her for so much longer.

Silver pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." She put on a smile and acted as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile the Doctor avoided the young alicorn. He was fidgeting with buttons and switches on the console. He tried to put together what the living statue said.

...So that means I travel with her longer than I expected, if she made an enemy. At least that's a plus. Now how is he alive? Maybe too much to feed on or… The brown pony continued in his own thoughts as the TARDIS rumbled on and Twilight consoled Silver.

* * *

As soon as he was shut out, he tried to break back in. The doors didn't budge and he soon gave up.

"Darn this confounded box!" He gave another good kick to the doors. Then the whooshing started and the TARDIS was gone. "Ugh! No, it took me too long to find her just to loose her again!" His entourage, Weeping Angels, followed him as he flew back to his base.

He began his search again and looked in many time zones and places to look for any sign of them.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing we should get back to Ponyville?" The Doctor hoped that they would stay with him. He needed some company until he could find a permanent companion.

"Are you alright for now, Silver?" Twilight was still comforting her friend.

The tween pony looked at the Doctor's face. She could see so much sadness and loneliness in his ancient eyes. She also saw his pleading of them staying. "Maybe staying here wouldn't be bad. I can't take a chance of that pony finding me again." She loved seeing his face light up at her answer. It was as if she were seeing a father light up at seeing his daughter.

Twilight chose to stick around and look out for the young alicorn. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"So! Where and when do you want to go?" the earth pony inquired. Twilight sprang at the words 'where and when'.

She clapped her hooves together in excitement. "Oh, how I love to not only hear that we can go anywhere but anytime! Should we try to go to somewhere that's never been historically documented and then we'll known the history! Or we could go into the future and find out what's going to happen! Wait, I know! A whole…new…planet!" All the while, she was circling the console and ended up stopping next to the coffee brown pony. The silver pony raised her eyebrow at the purple pony's outburst. The only stallion in the room looked like he was going to laugh.

"I didn't know that anyone talked as much as me! It's brilliant! I like your attitude Ms. Sparkle. I have a whole new universe to see, as do you two! Where should we go, Ms. Star?" He and the older alicorn shared the same faces of excitement, as if they were school foals.

"You two sure are a match!" The grown ponies looked at each other and realized they shared the same amount of enthusiasm and looked away. Their cheeks turned pink, their ears laid down on the tops of their heads, and the tips burned pink. "Both of you can't take a joke! Anyways I was thinking we should go to….the moon!" Both of them forgot their embarrassment and looked at Silver quizzically. "I just want to see how it looked after Luna left."

"That is an interesting thought." The Doctor pondered on this as Twilight felt compelled to fly to the door. She flew to it and pressed her ear against the doors. A strange noise came from the outside.

"Doctor?" She tried to get his attention.

"A moment." Silver saw that she heard something and even _she _heard it.

"Doctor!" She helped Twilight in her efforts.

"Hold on!"

_"Doctor!"_ Twilight was irritated now.

"Just a minute, please!" He was only trying to get his thoughts sorted. He didn't know what was so important.

_"DOCTOR!" _the alicorns shouted in unison.

"_What_!" He turned to face them and Twilight pointed to the outside. "Oh."

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking forever to write a chapter that isn't very long. I'm also sorry if I didn't depict the Doctor very well in the enemy scene. Please tell me if I need to write something in a better way and then I'll write and publish. Luckily all the major projects I had for school are finished! Whoo-hoo! And thanx magmon1000 for favoriting my story! See you next time, Whoovians, My Little Bronies, and Pegasisters.**


	6. The Living Angels

**I can't believe how long I've made some of you wait! I'm sorry! We had left off with the Doctor seeing something out of the TARDIS doors. I'll stop talking so you can read the story. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by BBC, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

"But, how can you be here? How did you know we would be here?! We literally just left you!" The Doctor was completely astonished by what he saw.

"I thought we left the Weeping Pegasi behind." Twilight Sparkle was confused by all the talk of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff, the Doctor called it. Silver Star kept her gaze fixed intently on the stone Pegasus, as to not let it escape. She had practice with it while trying to stay awake while traveling.

_We are lonely._

"What?!" Silver heard a voice. Twilight and the Doctor looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" the stallion was worried.

The filly nodded. "I'm fine. Really." The grown ponies tried to think of more theories.

_It's lonely living like this. Nopony being able to see us. _She realized it was in her head and whispered.

"Who are you?"

_We are what you call Weeping Pegasi. We came from the beginning of time. We were created and thought ugly. That was the curse brought upon us, never to be truly seen. And our only way of survival was to feed off of ponies' potential._ _We never liked crushing anypony's dreams or taking away their hope. Our true names must never be spoken, as we must never be truly seen. The Doctor would relate if he listened._

The young alicorn felt a pang of pity wash over her. She wanted to break the spell and release them from their horrible prison. She wanted to make them happy.

"I'm so sorry for all of what you have been through. I truly am." As she gazed at the stautues, they flickered and looked like ponies for a moment. Ponies with the gloomiest expressions she had only seen on her own face. The silver pony ran to them and hugged the creatures.

The mare beside her was in shock. The Weeping Pegasi actually looked…happy. Not a sadistic smile or a conniving expression. A genuine smile of pure joy. She elbowed the earth pony next to her.

"What is she doing?" He was about to stop her when the older alicorn stopped him.

"I think the Weeping Angels are actually happy. Look at their faces and they're not pulling her to the past or hurting her…" Silver broke the hug and saw the creature's true form. They were ponies with the features of the gray pony that had visited earlier but more alive. Her face filled with pride and happiness at seeing them how they really were.

_You have seen us and not screamed or called us ugly. Why?_

"Because I care for everypony and it never matters on the outside. It's what's in the heart and mind that counts." She beamed at the living beings while Twilight was speechless seeing them.

The Doctor uttered, "That's impossible! They're quantum locked!"

_Are you listening now, Doctor?_

"I'm presuming you're the ponies before me?"

_Yes. We have been alone so long. We thought we were the only beings not to be seen. Director was the only one who had ever been seen. _Their voices had a harsher tone.

_You thought you were doing something good! Ha! _Silver's expression saddened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." But the voices continued. Even Twilight was hearing it all now.

_Now we must carry out our task: taking something precious of yours, time lord._

"What?!" In a flash, they snatched the filly and disappeared. "Silver!" He was too late.

"No! Silver Star!" Twilight sat in defeat. "She was under my watch. An innocent was taken right before me. I should've known the situation wasn't right. I'm sorry Silver! I'm sorry!" She broke out in tears. The Doctor was upset as well and felt heartbroken. He didn't like it when ponies were taken from him but somehow this hurt him more than normally.

"We'll get her back. I promise." He wrapped his forelegs around her as she cried. Then, suddenly, she stopped. He wiped her tears away.

The alicorn turned to face him. "I don't usually cry as hard as this but she was an innocent filly. She had so much to live for!" Her tears welled up again, but the earth pony did something unexpected. He hugged her tightly and nuzzled her. (And no kissing, yet.)

Her eyes shot open. She kind of liked being tightly in his grasp safe and sound. (Trumpet sounds.) The coffee brown pony never felt better more happy than at that moment.

The duo stayed in that position of snuggling, but they stopped and realized the task at hoof.

"So, we need to find out where they went and get out Silver." He released his hold around the mare and stepped up to the console. She followed suit and stood next to him.

She began running calculations inside her head. "Since their so called 'curse' is now broken, it should be easier to find them. And I have this." The purple pony presented a blue, wavy hair. The stallion beamed at her.

"Perfect!" He was astounded by her intelligence! She placed the hair on the console and the Doctor started at his calculations for the whereabouts of the young pony.

* * *

On the quick flash of a trip, Silver was deeply saddened. Her efforts to help them backfired.

She turned to the statues as they were already at their destination. "Where are we?"

_Our base. Director will see you now. _They snickered at their petty joke. (Yeah, a very whimsy joke.)

A door in front, rattled open and a office showed. Many papers and maps lined the walls. Several drawings of the alicorn were pinpointed here and there of where she had been recently.

Then a pony appeared. "Finally. You may leave." Then he noticed their similar figures to his own. "How are you seen?!"

_She somehow changed us. When she hugged us, our forms were freed from their curse and torture._

"Come back later, I have new experiments to attend to at the moment." The filly's pupils widened in horror of what he meant. The newly changed Weeping Pegasi left and the rusty doors slid shut.

She backed up as far as she could get from him. "Why do you want me here?"

"You are obviously a good actress to pretend to not know what you did! And moving all over to avoid me, also a smart move."

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know who you are!" The gray pony was convinced.

He looked at her. "You truly don't know who I am?" She nodded.

"The first time I met you, was when you bombarded the TARDIS," she continued, "You probably found me while tracking and didn't know it was an earlier version of me. May I leave?" He blocked her path with his wing.

"Your father must have given you that theory to escape here! The Director cannot be fooled."

A new series of feelings crashed into Silver. "My family isn't alive, much less my father..."

"He's alive alright, he was with you on the TARDIS."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"And we have a signal!" Twilight perked up and brushed against the Doctor trying to get a look at the screen. He jumped at her sudden movement.

"Let's go!" The stallion nodded and pulled a lever.

* * *

My father is the Doctor? Silver thought. No, it's not possible!

"How?" is all she could ask.

"No time for chitchat. I think you need to learn a lesson for ruining my chance!" Before he even touched her, a wind blew him back. A blue box surfaced around her and kept him away.

"SILVER!" A purple mare embraced the silver filly and kept her close. "I'm sorry you had to be taken like that! You're never leaving me again!" Twilight was feeling a bit motherly to the homeless pony. The Doctor felt relieved. He cared for Silver in a more paternal way, than for any other companion he had.

Then the doors blew open. The gray pony lunged for Silver Star, but then a light emitted from her. Her eyes turned silver and her horn glowed. The light collided with the Pegasus and sent him flying back outside. Then the TARDIS's engine moved, the doors closed, and they were in the time vortex once again.

* * *

**What shall happen next? Sorry for keeping this chapter so short.** **I hope I've got you hooked on this and will continue to read more chapters. Sadly, I'm putting this series to a hold. I've been working on another project that uses MLP word for word and that takes quite a while. Soon I will have that project up for all to read and maybe it'll be more enjoyable for those who haven't liked this.**

**Thank you and always check for new stories!**


	7. Before the Crash (Mini Story)

**I know that my new story is taking a while since I'm going word from word on the show, I would give you something to read until it's posted. This is what happened before the TARDIS crashed in front of the library. **

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Doctor Who are owned by their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Doctor...how could you do that?" Derpy was walking into the TARDIS after they said their goodbyes to the Ood. The Doctor followed her in and shut the doors.

He straightened his tie and replied, "Well,...it h-had to be done." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. "Besides, they were hurting the Ood and I wasn't able to reason with them. It was my last resort." He trotted to the console and moved a switch while pushing a button. He sighed and then put on his usual smile. "Where and when to?"

Derpy had a tear glistening in her eye as she thought about the poor ponies screams as they tried to run. "Home. My time." She turned away from him.

"Okay..." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS rumbled to life. "Are you alright?" He looked at Derpy with concern.

She wiped away the tear. She said shakily, "I-I'm fine. Please I just want to get home." As the Doctor walked towards Derpy, the TARDIS went flying out of control.

"Hold on!" He gripped the railing along with the gray Pegasus.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Soon the TARDIS landed with a thud. The duo got up.

The Doctor pushed open the doors. "Here we are: Home." Derpy got out with him and almost fell. "Ahhh!"

The Doctor caught her before his friend faceplanted. "Gotcha, but can't you fly?" Her cheeks burned a pink and she turned from him.

What they hadn't realized is that they had just crash-landed in front of two, very astonished, alicorns.


End file.
